1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates to a food bar, having marshmallow base, which is fortified by protein fortification as well as vitamin inclusion therein.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
The basic process for the production of marshmallow as it is known today was first shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,569 to E. T. Oakes in 1952. This invention was the first showing of the injection of gas into a marshmallow mix to cause it to puff upon release of gas pressure. Since that time many patents have issued showing different additions to marshmallow to provide different flavoring or other features. While U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,528 showed the inclusion of one type of protein, i.e., non-fat dry milk solids to a marshmallow, it showed the mixing thereof with other materials such as sugar, salt, and vanilla concentrate. The inclusion of fats in marshmallows is not a new or novel idea either. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,012 a thorough discussion of the inclusion of fats in marshmallow is presented with the fats in that case being cocoabutter fat.
There has not been any showing heretofore of the inclusion within a marshmallow of two separate and distinct types of protein, each having reduced water binding capability, and with the inclusion therein also of fat coated vitamins. Such a double inclusion of different types of fat coated protein produces a significantly different product from that heretofore shown and produces a type of fortification heretofore unknown in the protein or marshmallow industry.